


Birthday Girl

by The_Hybrid



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets a present from the Doctor. She wasn't expecting this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day before

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday yesterday, and I was bored, so here you are...
> 
>  
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
> 
> Constructive criticism or requests are gladly taken.

 

River had spent a long time with CAL by now.  She'd warmed (well, she wasn't quite as ice cold) to the idea of living as a data ghost by now,  and time had seemed to be going slightly quicker. She'd thought it had been about 5 years inside the data core, but she wasn't certain. It could have been longer,  it could have been shorter. For all she knew, the Doctor had only just left the library and hadn't even met her again yet. 

River quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. She had woken in a good mood (a rare occurrence at the moment), and she was adamant she wouldn't ruin it. After all, her whole team had planned a party. They were celebrating 5 (ish) years of being alive after death. Not something River was keen to celebrate, after all, she'd had far to much of that in her life, but her kids were looking forward to it and she'd thought it would be a nice distraction. She'd spent far too long dwelling on the past recently, and needed some space to breath.

 

Before long, River had gotten the kids, and CAL, of course, ready for the celebration, and they were on their way. The walk wasn't long, just to the large mansion that stood on top of the hill, and the sights were beautiful. River smiled. She hadn't thought of something as beautiful since... 

Well, anyway, River had decided not to think about that. Today was going to be good. It had to be good.

 

The party was long and tiring, but fun all the same, so by the time River had gotten back to her house and had tucked her children (well, generic children templates, but the sentiment was still there) and CAL into bed, she was tired herself. She climbed into bed, and before long, was in a deep slumber.

 


	2. The present

River awoke the next morning with a strange tingling sensation.  A sensation she'd only felt once before, but remembered vividly. Normally River would have fought the morning to keep asleep, but today she opened her eyes straight away. She had to know. She sat bolt upright,  and there he was. Just standing there.

"Hello Honey, I'm home." He wispered. He was still stood there, gazing at her.

" And  what  sort of time do you call,  this? " River answered, out of habit.

"If I have my facts right,  your birthday, I do believe," he answered, all smugly. Typical. He's always so smug!

"I never tell anyone when my birthday is. Not even you,   _Sweetie_ because I don't know it myself. And I'm damned if your stupid time sense can detect that"

"When you travel for thousands of years throughout the galaxy, you learn things that could be helpful. Like creating a new, fully timelord body with no mind that just needs to be programmed. What do you think?" The Doctor smiled, all smugly again, and for the first time, his eyebrows didn't look angry anymore.

"I.. I'm  _timelord_ ?" River stuttered. For the first time, truly speechless.

"I thought you'd like it. Sorry. I'll send you back. I'll figure out a way to use a human template." The Doctor began to hurry out of the bedroom and was fiddling with the TARDIS controls before River could catch up with him.

"Oh Sweetie, how long has it been for you? Since Darillium?"

"What? Oh, um. Umm.. I'm not sure." The Doctor looked over the console at River. "Oh, don't worry,  I've done it. You know. 24 years. Kinda difficult to forget" the Doctor started to blush "Anyway, saved the Earth a few times,  met Jack Harkness again. Destroyed a few Daleks. Nearly killed a companion, a few times. Poor Bill. Anyway, you know, the usual" the Doctor quickly looked down at the console, and River sighed.

"Well, I know you don't want to talk about it yet, so let's talk about something else. Oh I know, you said this body is completely Timelord, right? "

"Yes..." the Doctor answered,  not quite sure where she as going with this.

"Well, I was wondering, cos I've got got a new body and all, do you want to test it with me?" River smirked at the Doctor. Having spent 24 years with her, none stop, the Doctor knew what she meant. 

 

Even River was surprised at how quickly he rushed over to her, smothering her in a passionate kiss.

"Happy Birthday River"

River smiled. "Want to see my birthday suit?"

 

The TARDIS hummed happily while her theif and her daughter got to know one another once again.


End file.
